Agrias Oaks/Brave Exvius
|gender=Female |type=playable |job=Holy Knight |limitbreak=4-6★: Stasis Sword |weapon= |armor= }} Agrias is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy Tactics, and has been available for summoning since the exchange event Orbonne Monastery Vaults (which originally ran in September 2016). Gameplay Agrias is a 4-6★ Rare Summon; Her job is listed as Holy Knight, and her roles are Physical Damage and Support. She originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form for the Final Fantasy Tactics event In the Name of Love (which originally ran in July 2017 in the Global version). She has no innate elements or status ailments resistances. Her default attack is a 2-hit slash with her blade. Agrias's Trust Master reward is the Save the Queen (FFT) great sword (ATK+112), which grants the passive Auto-Protect (auto-boosts DEF by 20% during battle). Her awakening materials are the following: *5★ - Litrock x25, Heaven's Ash x13, Sacred Crystal x15, God's Reliquary x8, Holy Crystal x8 *6★ - Fairies' Writ x20, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Gem x10, Calamity Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Agrias's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on her rarity, Agrias has three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots. She has affinity to both White (Lvl 2-6) and Green Magic (Lvl 5-7). Agrias' main method of dealing damage is using her final skill "Divine Ruination", a 5-hit attack which lowers the enemy's resistance to Light by 50%. The allows perfect chaining with a duplicate Agrias. However, its enhanced version (Divine Ruination+2) will open more possible chaining options due its . She can perfectly chain with the rest of fan-termed "Divine Ruination family", which consists of Orlandeau's "Divine Ruination", Veritas of the Dark's "Dark Punishment", Fryevia's "Frost Flower Blitz"+1/+2, Sephiroth's "The Heavens Wept", Raegen's "Blades of Azure Crimson", among others. ;Ability Awakening Agrias has three traits that can be enhanced: Full Break, Knighthood, and Divine Ruination. * Full Break does x1.6 of damage to a single enemy, decreasing all of its stats by 30% for three turns. The new feature to the +1 version is decreasing all elements by 30%. Full Break +2 extends the duration of the debuffs up to five turns. It requires Power crysts. * Knighthood boosts Agrias DEF and SPR when equipping a light shield. Awakening it one time grants 30% to ATK when equipped with a greatsword and 50% with Knighthood +2. It requires Support crysts. * Divine Ruination does x1.6 of damage to a single enemy, ignoring DEF by 50% and decreasing light resistance for three turns. Divine Ruination +1 boosts the damage multiplier up to x2 and awakening the ability a second time makes it cost 45 MP and chainable with the other abilities of the same family chain. It requires Power crysts. ;Limit Burst Stasis Sword is Agrias' Limit Burst. It is a damage and debuff-type ability, which deals a 1-hit attack of physical damage to all enemies, and may inflict them with Stop. Should enemies be affected, they will be rendered unable to act for three turns. During her Limit Burst, she raises her sword and chants "Life is short... Bury! Stasis Sword!" before proceeding to hit all enemies with one or more giant blue crystals that fall from the sky. Its damage modifier and its chance of inflicting Stop will depend on Agrias' LB level: Equipment Agrias can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, hammers and spears. She can equip the following armors: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. She can equip accessories. Agrias has an unit-exclusive ability materia: Medicate, which she shares with Gaffgarion. It enables them to self-remove Blind, Poison, and Silence at the cost of 6 MP. It could be purchased at King Mog's shop during Orbonne Monastery Vaults. Gallery FFBE 263 Agrias.png|No. 263 Agrias (4★). FFBE 264 Agrias.png|No. 264 Agrias (5★). FFBE 565 Agrias.png|No. 565 Agrias (6★). FFBE Agrias animation.gif| FFBE Agrias animation2.gif| FFBE Agrias animation3.gif| FFBE Agrias animation4.gif| FFBE Agrias animation5.gif| FFBE Agrias animation6.gif| FFBE Agrias animation7.gif| FFBE Agrias animation8.gif| FFBE Agrias animation9.gif| FFBE Stasis Sword.png|Stasis Sword. FFBE Agrias battle text.png|Battle text during Stasis Sword. FFBE Agrias Limit Burst.gif|Stasis Sword limit burst. FFBE Save the Queen.png|Save the Queen (FFT), Agrias' Trust Master. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius